bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Potpurri
Potpurri is the 14th short story which appeared in the anthology , published in May 1950. The events in the story take place during the Second World War in England. In the anthology, it is preceded by Perseus Flies Again and followed by The Quest of the Golden Fleece. Synopsis As a child, John Broughton had found a book about the secret language of flowers in his attic. It had been inscribed with an address in Lotton, a village in Hertfordshire. Years later, as a U.S. Army Air Force pilot, he is posted to England during the war and finds himself drawn towards that village. Plot (may contain spoilers - click on expand to read) As a child, John Broughton had rummaged in his attic and had found a book, The Language of Flowers, or the Pilgrimage of Love. There was an inscription from a woman named Priscilla Grey from Lottonbury Lodge at Lotton, Hertfordshire. This book did not mean much to John as a boy--it seemed ridiculous that flowers could speak. However in his teens, a girlfriend had given him some rosemary before departing on a vacation. She told him they symbolised remembrance. Suddenly flowers took on a new meaning for John and he began to take an interest in the book and wondered who Priscilla Grey was. John asked his mother, She did not know but told him that John's grandfather came from England. He had gone back but died in a shipwreck on the way. John's father had gone to England and then France and had died during the First World War. Years later, John became a Captain in the U.S. Army Air Corps. During the Second World War, he found himself posted to England and he brought his book of flowers along with him. It's his first period of leave in England, so John makes his way to Lotton. Walking down the road to the village, he has the strange feeling that he has been there before. The landmarks somehow look familiar. He stops to ask directions from a Woman's Land Army girl. There should be some kind of shortcut? He finds himself asking. The girl shows him one. The shortcut takes John by churchyard and he stops to ask directions from an old man. From his age, the old man looks like he might have heard of Priscilla Grey and he confirms it. He proceeds to tell John her story. There were two brothers, Charles and Jimmy, sons of the local squire at Lotton Hall. Both were interested in Priscilla both as Charles was going to inherit the lands, Priscilla found herself more or less engaged to Charles although she preferred Jimmy. She was not allowed to meet Jimmy anymore but they continued to communicate by sending each other flowers which carried a specific meaning. Charles had a sporting injury so Jimmy became the one to follow family tradition and join the army. He subsequently found himself posted to Sudan and there soon came a report that he had died there. After a period of mourning, Priscilla finally agreed to marry Charles. However on the wedding day, Jimmy had turned up and a row started between the two brothers. Jimmy accused Charles of starting the rumour about his death in Sudan. In his anger, Charles drew his pistol. Priscilla stepped in between them and Charles shot her by accident. Jimmy said a hasty goodbye to Priscilla and rode off on his horse. The villagers later learned that he had gone to America. Charles died in a hunting accident a month after marrying Priscilla. Thereafter she moved to her old home, the Lodge where she tended a rosemary bush which no one else was allowed to touch. The Broughtons always come back, she believed. The old man tells John that some thirty years ago, an American soldier had come back looking for Lottonbury Lodge, just like John. At that time, he had failed to meet Priscilla because she had gone off to nurse wounded soldiers. Then the old man says that he recognises John as a Broughton. He has that Broughton chin and forehead. The Broughtons always come back. John confirms it and fills in the rest of the story. Jimmy was his grandfather and he did try to come back but had died in a shipwreck. The American soldier thirty years ago must have been John's father. The old man introduces John to Alice Deane, the Land girl that he had met earlier. She turns out to be the grand daughter of Priscilla Grey. She offers to show him Priscilla's rosemary bush and Lotton Hall. Alice is delighted to hear that John has brought Priscilla's book. She wants to bring John to meet her grandmother. She had always said that Jimmy would send her book back. Characters *Captain John Broughton *Priscilla Grey *Henry *Ellen Gaskin *Alice Deane *Joe Tomkins *Charles Broughton *James Broughton *Captain Deane *Sir John Broughton *Colonel Grey *Sally Vale Aircraft *John Broughton is a pilot and flew his aircraft across the Atlantic to England but the type is not specified. Ships Places Visited *Village of Lotton, Hertfordshire Research Notes Publication History *Collected in Short Sorties, Latimer House, 1950 *Collected in Short Sorties and Sky Fever, Norman Wright, 2006 References External Links Category:Short stories Category:Other short stories Category:Adult short stories